Makayla Smith
Makayla Smith is the eight-year-old sister of Sophia Smith, and best friend of Piper Lokis. She is also close friends with Carter Turner, and friends with Lilika Lokis, Jackson Turner, and Matthew Sanders. She is originally from Lake Buena Vista, Florida, but moved to Biddeford with Sophie and their mother and father. Makayla is very sassy, quite commonly known as a diva. She is snarky and sometimes rude, especially to that of Jack and Matt, finding them stupid and annoying. She often calls people names and picks arguments. She is heartbroken when Pip goes missing, just like everyone else, but in another level, seeing as they were inseparable best friends, like Lili and Sophie. In most cases, Makayla just wants to be involved in what everyone else is doing, but when an opportunity presents itself for independency, Makayla turns it away and continues what she was doing beforehand. She refuses to help other people in many cases as well, unless it has to do with Pip herself. Similar to Lili, Makayla feels that Pip is less of a threat to her in the beginning, mainly because, in life, Pip was her closest friend. Upon learning this is not true, she is mentally and emotionally crushed and resorts to almost complete muteness, and possibly even early childhood depression. After learning of Pip’s hatered toward her, Makayla turns away even Sophie and Carter’s compassion, which is a major red flag to the group. Unlike all of the characters, Makayla is the only one who seem to have had a complete personality change because of Pip. Lili, although being the older sister and protector of Pip during her death, is still just as adventurous and kind as she was by the end of the film versus when Pip died. She seems to have had no personality change, but just quite a bit of sadness, anger, and fear put into her. Sophie also shows no change in her personality, as she is still germaphobic and incredibly jumpy and pessimistic by the end of the film. Makayla, however, seems to have a completely different personality. After being injured by Pip, Makayla resorts to muteness and says little words after the incident. One can assume that this is do to trauma. Director McKenzie Reid says, “Makayla, in my head, was someone I wanted people to ignore or even dislike in the beginning, and then love or just sympathize with in the end, so, I figured, possibly she has PTSD Traumatic Stress Dissorder because of Pip hurting her.” In summary, Makayla, by the end of the film and after the end, Makayla is over halfway mute due to trauma. Trivia * Makayla actress Brystal Saxton and Sophie actress Brynn Saxton are sisters in real life, along with Lilly and Maya Massaway (Lili and Pip) and Bentley and Carson Inbody (Jack and Carter) * Brystal Saxton was originally going to play Pip, and Maya Massaway was going to play Makayla * Brystal is especially glad she played Makayla instead of Pip, because she has more fun playing a character similar to her in many ways * Makayla was originally going to be very close with deleted character, Trinity (Tritty) Williams